


La agonía de las rosas

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Final bonito, M/M, No se preocupen eso es lo lindo, Sanji muere, Sí no entienden de que hablo lean, Zoro está incluso más muerto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: "Las rosas no eran rojas, solo fueron teñidas por la sangre de ese hermoso chico que pasó sus días de agonía llamando entre susurros a la muerte."





	La agonía de las rosas

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de que aún hay muchas cosas que arreglar este es un fanfic que amé escribir, estuve mucho tiempo pensando y arreglando todo, amo a estos dos y aunque lo primero que escribí de ellos no es tan feliz puedo decir que es lindo, disfrutenlo por favor ♥  
> Géneros: Angustia, Romance, AU, Sobrenatural.   
>  Advertencias: Ooc, Muerte de un personaje.

**_"Las rosas no eran rojas, solo fueron teñidas por la sangre de ese hermoso chico que pasó sus días de agonía llamando entre susurros a la muerte."_ **

  
Llevaba tanto tiempo observando al chico, si no mal recordaba desde que este tenía unos siete u ocho años, a pesar de que sabía que esa alma iba a ser liberada por él le siguió observando. En cada tiempo libre que tenía se daba una vuelta por la casa de ese chico. Muchas veces le habían reprendido por estar siguiendo al rubio, pero poco le importó, más era la curiosidad de saber más sobre aquel chico.

Muchas veces había visto al rubio acompañado de una chica un poco más grande, que por lo que supo poco después era su hermana, parecían llevarse bien. Algún tiempo después cuando el rubio tenía aproximadamente diez años... La chica murió junto a su padre en un accidente automovilístico. Él no podía entender por completo los sentimientos humanos, a pesar de que una vez fue uno, la mayoría de estos fueron desapareciendo mientras cumplía su trabajo liberando almas, pero podía decir con seguridad de que el rubio estaba realmente destrozado.

Lo vio encerrarse en su habitación por meses, siendo testigo del dolor, la incertidumbre, la soledad, la frustración, la rabia y otros muchos sentimientos que formaron parte del rubio en los siguientes meses. Cuando pasó casi un año, la vida del pequeño parecía mejorar, su madre estaba más atenta con él y también comenzó a ir a la escuela otra vez, donde había conseguido algunos amigos. Todo siguió así hasta los trece, donde su madre enfermó, al principio parecía solo una pequeña gripe, pero de la noche a la mañana ella estaba muerta en su habitación...

Otra vez había sido testigo de cómo aquel rubio se rompía por completo, dejando el colegio, a sus amigos y encerrándose en su cuarto, de donde nunca más salió, hasta ahora no había salido, por lo menos dentro de lo que sabía el peliverde. Por lo que supo una mujer estaba a cargo de él, también había sirvientas en la casa, quienes se preocupaban de que el chico comiera, cosa que en verdad casi no hacía, y de que su habitación estuviera limpia, tarea no tan difícil, ya que la habitación en verdad no tenía muchas cosas, la gran mayoría habían sido desechadas por el rubio en momentos de rabia.

Ya con catorce años, casi quince al rubio le había llegado la hora. La casi nula alimentación que tenía lo había llevado a quedar débil, y al igual que su madre enferma, aun así, nadie en aquel lugar parecía darle importancia y tratar la enfermedad. Podría apostar que era por el obvio desinterés que todos tenían por aquel chico. Después de haberlo visto en casi sus peores momentos él había conseguido recordar algunos sentimientos, tales como eran la rabia, la frustración, la tristeza y también el amor... aunque este último solo era una suposición, ya que cuando fue humano, por lo que recordaba nunca se había enamorado.

Claro que el concejo de almas se había enterado de eso y habían castigado al peliverde, de una manera que este prefería no recordar. Aun así, el concejo no le quitó aquél "trabajo" de liberar el alma del rubio. Y ahora mismo, ese trabajo tenía que ser cumplido...

Su cuerpo se encontraba en una gran cama, cubierto por sábanas blancas y pétalos blancos esparcidos alrededor, dándole un aspecto angelical. La noche era oscura y fría, aun así, una hermosa y cálida luz parecía rodear su cuerpo. El viento entraba con total libertad, acariciando su piel y agitando sus cabellos levemente. Él sabía que el tiempo se agotaba, el momento que tanto ansiaba estaba por llegar, el momento en el que por fin podría descansar en paz sin tener que cargar más el dolor de su alma y la soledad en la que vivió.

Las manecillas del reloj emitían un hermoso sonido que rebota en las paredes de la habitación, logrando que la ansiedad del chico fuera en aumento. Sus manos, que estaban apoyadas a en su pecho, se movían jugando a entrelazar sus dedos, parecía nervioso. La mirada del peliverde se dirigió al rostro del rubio, notando que sus ojos parecían estar perdidos en el techo... Cómo cada vez que lo veía. Muy pocas veces lo había visto mirando a otro lugar, eso hizo que la curiosidad por saber que tenía el techo de interesante creciera, pero, por más que el peliverde mirara no encontraba nada, solo un techo blanco, como todo el resto de la habitación.

Iba a caminar hasta el chico, pero justo en ese momento la mirada del rubio se dirigió al lugar en que el otro se encontraba. Este parecía algo confundido, en cambio el rubio solo le sonrió cálidamente, logrando que al peliverde le recorriera una cálida sensación por todo el cuerpo, que se fue intensificando al momento de caer en cuenta de que aquel rubio, que tanto tiempo llevaba observando lo podía ver. Al ser solo un alma no podía ser visto por los humanos, muy pocos eran los casos, y su mayoría era por personas que estaban cerca de la muerte. Aquel pensamiento hizo que el chico frunciera el ceño y ese cálido sentimiento fuera reemplazado por la frustración.

Se acercó a la gran cama, sentándose en una orilla, el rubio solo le ignoró y siguió observando el techo. La vista del peliverde se dirigió al cuerpo del menor, este estaba tapado solo con las sábanas y una polera algo larga de color negro, aun así, se daba cuenta de lo delgado que estaba, también se veía demasiado pálido. Sin pensar mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer el peliverde dirigió su mano al brazo del pequeño, que se encontraba descansado a un lado de su cuerpo, cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros se quedó quieto ya algo titubeante. El rubio notó como el otro intentaba tocarle, por lo que le miro confuso, para luego sonreír otra vez y acercar su mano a la contraría, atrapándola entre sus delgados y fríos dedos.

El peliverde se quedó quieto por unos momentos más, sentir el tacto del rubio le había causado un gran remolino de emociones, las cuales no sabía cómo nombrar. A pesar de ser un alma podía ser tocado si es que alguien era capaz de verlo, y sentir todo como si aún estuviera vivo. Por eso una de las reglas principales era no tener contacto con los humanos, podría ser peligroso, al igual que muchas otras cosas esto de cierta manera podía "infectar el alma" y con eso tu puesto como liberador de almas era removido y eras mandado al "infierno". Aunque el peliverde ya había roto muchas antes, era primera vez que lo tocaban en mucho tiempo, a decir verdad, nadie más lo había tocado de ninguna forma luego de su muerte y de haberse convertido en lo que era ahora. Sin querer pensar más movió su dedo pulgar, acariciando lentamente la mano del rubio.

Este solo disfrutaba del tacto de aquel peliverde, no sabía con seguridad quién era y era más que obvio que no era nada de "este mundo", ya que un aura fría y de color plateado le rodeaba dando la sensación de muerte, la cual ya había visto antes. Aun así, su presencia le parecía tan cálida y conocida que le brindaba un sentimiento de total seguridad, uno que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

El peliverde dejo de acariciar el brazo del rubio, mirando con interés aquella cadena adornando el cuello del chico. Acercó su mano a esta, pero sin tocarla, miro al rubio esperando la aprobación de este, quien al darse cuenta de lo que el peliverde quería hacer solo asintió con una expresión de curiosidad, a pesar de que él tenía la cadena desde los trece, desde la muerte de su madre, ya que esta era perteneciente a ella, nunca la había visto con detenimiento, quizás por el gran dolor que le producía.

El peliverde tomo la cadena y el pequeño colgante, el cual tenía una pequeña luna, y en la parte de atrás tenía una frase grabada.

**_«Pero hasta que nos unamos viviré por la noche._ **

**_Esperaré mi momento, dos almas entrelazadas.»_ **

El peliverde dejó la cadena mientras una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, llamando la atención del rubio, quien tomó la cadena entre sus manos encontrándose con la pequeña luna, y al igual que el peliverde lo volteo, solo para leer la misma frase. Se quedó mirándola un buen rato, mientras intentaba adivinar el significado de aquella frase. Unos momentos después recodo que aquella cadena había sido un regalo de aniversario. Sonrió y dejó la cadena, quizás para sus padres aquella frase tenía un significado importante.

El rubio iba a cerrar los ojos y seguir esperando la hora, él sabía que estaba cerca, pero al momento se dio cuenta de algo, el chico...

—¿Qué eres? —su voz sonó algo rasposa y muy baja, hace mucho que no hablaba, tanto que se le hizo irreal escuchar su propia voz.

El peliverde lo miró algo extrañado por la pregunta, pues pensó que el chico ya lo sabía.

—Umm—se sobo la frente intentando buscar algún nombre que no sonará raro—Un liberador de almas...—respondió el peliverde tras un rato pensando, a pesar de que nunca estuvo cien por ciento feliz con eso tampoco lo tomó mal.

—¿Vienes por mí? —aquella pregunta salió tan natural de la boca del rubio, que hasta el mismo se sorprendió por la manera en la que aceptaba su muerte.

—Sí...—fue lo único que el peliverde dijo, realmente no quiero hablar de eso, como había dicho antes no quería hacerlo.

El peliverde sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj de arena, dándose cuenta de que ya casi era hora. Suspiro frustrado, no quería ser él quien acabara con la vida del rubio, aunque sabía que si no lo hacía el alma del chico se perdería y lo más seguro es que terminaría siendo devorada por algún demonio.

—¿Por qué las rosas? —la pregunta salió por sí sola, hace casi una semana había como el chico las mandaba a pedir, para luego sacarle los pétalos y esparcirlos a su alrededor.

—A Reiju le gustaban...-la voz del rubio sonó melancólica. El peliverde estaba a punto de preguntar quién era Reiju* pero recordó a la hermana mayor de este.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer antes de morir? —la pregunta del peliverde descoloco un poco al rubio, aunque este mismo se sorprendió de preguntar algo así.

—¿Cumples deseos? —preguntó el rubio con incredulidad y algo de burla en su voz.

La expresión del peliverde que demostraba entre enojo y diversión hizo que el rubio sonriera un poco.

—Depende de lo que desees—por un momento pensó en seguirle el juego y responder algo más, pero no tenía tiempo.

—Pues no lo sé, creo que solo quiero morir...—miró por unos segundos al peliverde, notando que era atractivo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro—Aunque puede que haya algo...

—Veré si puedo cumplirlo—la voz del peliverde sonaba segura a pesar de todo, él estaba estúpidamente dispuesto a todo por hacer feliz al rubio, aunque fuera solo por un momento.

—Nunca he dado un beso...—ante aquella confesión el rubio se sonrojo, solo un poco, ya que no estaba en condiciones de tener un gran sonrojo estando cerca de la muerte y miro a otro lado.

El peliverde le miró extrañado al no entender el trasfondo de aquello dicho por el rubio.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? —el rubio miró incrédulo al peliverde, quizás no había sido muy claro, pero si lo pensabas un poco era obvio.

—Me gustaría que una bella mujer me diera mi primer beso, pero en verdad no me importaría si fueras tú...—otra vez un pequeño sonrojo se formó en su rostro, pero esta vez se escondió entre las sábanas.

No es que al rubio le gustarán los chicos, pero mirando atentamente al peliverde no era una mala idea, pues era muy atractivo. El peliverde al entender lo dicho por el rubio rió levemente, sabía que besar al chico le traería enormes problemas, pero si era algo que él quería no le importaba, además con los sentimientos que tenía por ese chico, la idea de besarle era tentadora, aunque recién en ese momento pasó por su mente.

—Está bien—su voz sonó segura y una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro.

Ante la aprobatoria del otro, el rubio salió de su escondite en las sábanas, aún algo sonrojado, lo que hizo que el peliverde sintiera otra vez la calidez recorrerlo. Miró de nuevo el reloj, quedaba poco, demasiado poco. Eso hizo que sintiera un gran escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, por lo que sabía eso no era una buena señal, era porque había demonios rondando, tenía que tomar el alma del chico lo antes posible.

—Queda poco tiempo—aquella frase hizo que las ansias del rubio por "descansar" aumentarán, también el nerviosismo, después de todo la muerte era algo que él quería, pero no se imaginaba que pasaría en verdad.

—¿Puedes besarme ya? —el peliverde solo asintió y se acercó al rubio.

El chico se sentó, quedando frente al peliverde, estaba nervioso. Después de todo este sería su primer y último beso. Y aunque que estaba "enamorado" del rubio, nunca había pensado en besarle, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sabía hacerlo, pues muy poco recordaba de su vida humana.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó el peliverde para asegurarse de que el rubio no se arrepentiría, aunque en verdad parecía que era él quien se estaba arrepintiendo.

—Sí—dijo seguro, pues realmente quería saber cómo se sentía besar a alguien, aunque le hubiese gustado enamorarse de alguien antes de morir.

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de cómo iba a morir... Había desperdiciado su vida, él mismo se había buscado esta muerte, no se había enamorado, no había salido con sus amigos a fiestas, no había estudiado cocina como tanto quería hace unos años, en verdad había muchas cosas que no había hecho y justo ahora, cuando estaba al borde de la muerte se había dado cuenta. Sin quererlo una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y rodó su mejilla, seguida de esa cayeron muchas más.

El peliverde se sorprendió al ver a otro llorar, no estaba seguro de que hacer, en verdad no estaba seguro de que le pasaba al rubio, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo. Sin más enrollo al menor entre sus brazos, quien seguía llorando y también había empezado a sollozar. El sentimiento de impotencia había abarcado al peliverde, al igual que las otras veces que había visto a aquel rubio llorar. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del peliverde otra vez, y esta vez fue mucho peor que el anterior, comenzó a desesperarse, ya era hora y el rubio no paraba de llorar.

El rubio también sintió un pequeño escalofrío, pero al instante lo olvido. Unos labios se habían posado sobre los suyos, calmando sus lágrimas al instante y dejándolo algo sorprendido, aunque eso solo fue hasta que sintió como los labios del peliverde se movían, a lo que él correspondió moviendo los suyos, cerrando los ojos y enredando sus brazos en el cuello de otro chico.

Siguieron así unos segundos más, hasta que el peliverde se separó, mirando directamente al rubio. Siguió tratando de aparentar calma, aunque por dentro estaba ardiendo y enloqueciendo por aquel beso. Si había besado en su vida humana apostaba que no se sintió tan bien como ahora. Otra vez un escalofrío le recorrió al peliverde, quien notó que también el rubio estaba sintiendo los escalofríos. Miro el reloj, ya no quedaba nada era hora.

—Lo siento...—sus palabras salieron en un susurro algo ahogado, aún así, el rubio le escuchó y pareció entender a qué se refería.

—Está bien, es mi culpa haber desperdiciado mi vida, y gracias por lo que ha hecho por mí, adiós...—la voz del rubio sonaba triste y algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos lo cuales estaban cerrados con fuerza, aun así, una pequeña sonrisa dirigida para el peliverde adornaba su rostro, el cual tenía un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo.

El peliverde se levantó de la cama y sacó su espada apuntando directamente al corazón del chico. Observo al rubio, este tenía los ojos cerrados todavía, al parecer no los iba a abrir, lastima... Al otro le hubiese gustado ver por última vez los hermosos ojos azules que el rubio portaba.

—Adiós...—la voz del peliverde sonó quebrada, solo cerro los y la espada fue enterrada en el pecho del rubio quien solo emitió un pequeño quejido.

Un largo silencio invadió la habitación junto con una fría ventisca, el reloj se había parado. Los ojos del peliverde se abrían lentamente, encontrándose con el cuerpo del rubio, ya sin vida sobre la cama. Seguramente su alma ya estaba llegando al consejo de almas para decidir qué pasaría con él. Sin más guardo su espada y tomó el cuerpo del chico para acomodarlo, pero al instante sintió un líquido recorrer sus manos. Con cuidado dejó el cuerpo del chico en la cama y miró sus manos, estas estaban llenas de sangre...

—Es un elegido...—sin más una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ahora sabía que iba a pasar con el rubio, y no podría estar más feliz de eso.

Tal y como se lo habían dicho algunas veces salió de ahí, dejando atrás el cuerpo del chico, acostado, tal y como estaba cuando llegó ahí, a diferencia de que esta vez los pétalos que estaban esparcidos en la cama eran rojos...

**__________ **

**_*Dos años después*_ **

El peliverde caminaba a paso calmado a través de aquel largo pasillo, había sido llamado por el concejo de almas. Por lo que sabía sólo se trataba de una nueva misión, un pequeño bostezo se escapó de su boca, pues estaba durmiendo. Estaba llegando a la sala del concejo cuando una persona cubierta con una capa negra paso a su lado, pasando a llevar su hombro y abriendo la puerta para entrar sin siquiera pedir permiso. Su ceño se frunció y chasqueo la lengua con molestia, llegó frente a la puerta, tocando para conseguir permiso de entrar, el que claramente obtuvo de inmediato.

Entró, solo asintiendo como saludo, en verdad ya le habían dicho muchas veces que tenía que hacer una reverencia, pero se negaba completamente a hacerlo. Todos en el concejo parecían no tomarle atención a excepción de Mihawk y Kuma, quienes lo miraban atentos.

—Roronoa Zoro, gracias por venir—la voz de Mihawk llamó la atención de todos, quienes pusieron atención.

Zoro solo chasqueó la lengua, indicando que podían seguir hablando.

—Tienes una nueva misión, aunque ésta es con un compañero—el peliverde miró confundido al pelinegro.

—En este momento no tengo compañero, creo que han sido informados de que Luffy ha sido subido de nivel—respondió algo aburrido, se supone que ese tipo de cosas el concejo tendría que saberlas.

—No te preocupes por eso, hemos encontrado un nuevo compañero para ti—el peliverde les dirigió una mirada confundido.

De pronto el chico de la capa negra con el que había chocado antes apareció a su lado. Por un momento se sorprendió, pues no lo había visto... Frunció el ceño dándose vuelta para quedar frente a él, pero este llevaba una máscara, por lo que su cara no se veía.

—Roronoa, te presento a tu nuevo compañero; Kuroashi, ha ingresado hace dos meses, pero hemos determinado que su nivel está muy cerca del tuyo—dijo leyendo una hoja, para luego mirarle otra vez.

El peliverde aún seguía confundido, ¿cómo con solo dos meses de ingreso alguien tuviera un nivel tan alto como el suyo? además el chico se veía menor que él.

—Pueden salir de aquí, Zoro lleva a Kuroashi al jardín y enséñale la misión—dijo el pelinegro y lanzó una pequeña caja roja, que el peliverde atrapó sin dificultad.

Salió de ahí, siendo seguido por el otro chico, quien aún llevaba la capa y aquella máscara blanca con unos pequeños detalles negros en forma de gota bajo el ojo derecho. Mientras que el izquierdo era tapado por pelo, para mala suerte del peliverde era rubio...

Una vez llegados al jardín el peliverde dio la vuelta mirando de frente al chico, quien ahora no llevaba la capa, dejando completamente a la vista su cabello rubio. Aunque aún llevaba la máscara y no había dicho ni una palabra.

—¿Acaso no hablas? —preguntó algo molesto el peliverde. El otro solo se quedó mirándole sin hacer nada.

Llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa roja y zapato negros. Se veía muy formal a diferencia del peliverde, quien solo llevaba una polera verde y pantalones negros, junto con unas botas militares de color verde oscuro.

Chasqueo la lengua, últimamente su humor no era muy bueno, desde que Luffy había subido de nivel ya no hablaba con nadie y pasaba los días practicando con su katana, él también había subido de nivel, a diferencia de hace dos años, ahora solo se ocupaba de matar demonios, y eso era mucho más divertido para él.

—Pensé que tendrías mejor memoria, marimo idiota...—la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Miró al rubio algo confuso, ¿a qué venía eso?... Escuchó una pequeña risa, para luego ver como el otro llevaba las manos tras su cabeza, suponía que desabrochando las pequeñas tiras de la máscara.

—Te extrañé un poco... Aunque ahora pareces más malhumorado—fue lo único que dijo, antes de que la máscara cayera al suelo, revelando el rostro sonriente del rubio.


End file.
